


get closer to me

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, bookshop au, exchange fic, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: Neil and Andrew go on a date, and are very in love.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019





	get closer to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlightwood/gifts).



> For softminyard on tumblr! Their prompts were "fake dating au (with a side of mutual pining...); uhhh maybe a cute ice skating thing? because christmas; bookshop au!! soft bookshop au!!" I managed to get everything but the fake dating.
> 
> Wow! Sorry this took so long, this week was probably one of the worst in my life for a variety of reasons so I almost didn't finish, but I'm glad I did! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Andrew lazily flips the page of the book he’s been skimming for the last hour, and glances at the clock again. Only a few minutes have passed.

He’s not nervous. 

He’s not. 

It doesn’t matter to him in the slightest if Neil shows up for their date or not.

Andrew irritably slams his book shut, and thinks that Neil is probably right about him being a terrible liar. He stalks to the back room and glances in the mirror, fixing a few stray hairs and adjusting his sweater. The door jingles, and Andrew takes a few deep breaths before heading out into the front of the store. 

Neil’s scarred cheeks are flushed from the cold, and he is bundled in no less than three coats donated by his friends. His gloved fingers gently tug off the earmuffs covering his ears and smiles brilliantly at Andrew. 

“Hey,” Neil says softly, moving closer to Andrew and leaning in to brush a kiss to Andrew’s cheek once he has nodded his consent. 

“Hey,” Andrew echoes, fingers gently catching Neil’s waist and leaning in, bringing their lips together. Neil’s hands press delicately against Andrew’s jaw, and a shiver runs through him at the touch. Neil is smiling when they pull away, and lightly bops his nose against Andrews’.

“I missed you,” Neil murmurs. 

“You saw me this morning,” Andrew rolls his eyes, but his traitorous heart nearly slams it’s way out of his chest at the words. 

“Still missed you,” Neil says. “I could hardly wait to leave work.”

“Liar,” Andrew shakes his head, pulling away from Neil and walking to the door to flip the Open sign to Closed. “You love exy.”

“I love you,” Neil shrugs, leaning against the counter. “Exy comes second, don’t tell Kevin.”

“Oh, I’m definitely telling him. I can’t believe I didn’t get that on video,” Andrew says, linking his fingers with Neil’s and walking to the back room. “Neil Josten admits Exy isn’t his number one, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Can you just grab your coat so I can take you out?” Neil groans. Andrew puts on his best irritated look but grabs his coat nonetheless.

“Do I get to find out what we’re doing or are you still insisting on keeping it a surprise?” Andrew asks as they walk to the door, making sure to lock it behind himself. 

“Surprise!” Neil chirps, and Andrew snorts. 

“Thought so.” 

Neil intertwines their fingers and walks leisurely down the road, chattering about today’s practice. Andrew interjects here and there to make fun of Neil’s teammates, but for the most part just listens to Neil’s excited ramblings. There’s something about the way the snow falls in Neil’s pretty red hair, how his cheeks flush from both the cold and his enthusiasm, that just sends Andrew’s heart fucking racing. 

He’s so fucking whipped. 

Andrew doesn’t even notice where Neil has led him until they are standing in front of an ice skating rink. 

“Really?” Andrew arches an eyebrow at Neil as he hands over a five to the person manning the skate rentals. “I would have thought you have had enough of getting bruised for the day.”

“Jokes on you, I’m secretly an ice skating master. I’m quitting Exy to become a gold medal figure skater at the Olympics.”

“Because that wouldn’t end in Kevin murdering you,” Andrew says as he reluctantly takes a pair of skates and follows Neil to a bench in order to put them on. After checking that the skates are laced up tightly, the pair carefully makes their way to the rink, and Neil gracefully glides onto the ice, doing a quick spin before grinning at Andrew and beckoning him in. Andrew takes Neil’s hand and slowly moves onto the ice, nearly falling over almost immediately. 

“There you go,” Neil murmurs as Andrew finds his balance, clutching Neil’s fingers tightly. 

“Fuck off,” Andrew mutters, watching his feet and wobbling a bit. Neil grins, leaning in and brushing his lips against Andrew’s cheek. 

“You’re doing great,” Neil insists.

“I hate you,” Andrew replies. 

The two skate mostly near the wall of the rink while Andrew gets used to his skates, and soon start to mess around. Neil takes a lap by himself, going much faster than he should, and nearly falls over when he gets back to Andrew, flushed and grinning. 

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew shakes his head, catching Neil’s hand and tugs him closer so he can lean up and press a chaste kiss to Neil’s lips. 

“Your idiot,” Neil says. He intertwines their fingers, tugging Andrew around the ice and gently twirling him. Andrew leans in again, kissing the tip of Neil’s flushed nose, and suppressing a smile at the resulting look that graces Neil’s face. Andrew’s heart stammers at the utter adoration in Neil’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Andrew murmurs. “This has been fantastic.” He tucks a hand against Neil’s waist, pressing closer to him.

“And we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Neil tells him, guiding them to the entrance of the rink and out to a nearby coffee stand. The lady in the stand seems to know Neil, and immediately starts working on something when Neil puts a five on the counter. 

“What is this?” Andrew asks, arching an eyebrow. 

“Your final surprise, I promise.” Neil presses a kiss to his cheek, and a few minutes later the lady hands over two steaming cups. Neil passes one to Andrew and grins. “Drink up!” Andrew looks between the cup and Neil a few times before taking a tentative sip. 

Rich, creamy hot chocolate with an absurd amount of whipped cream floods his mouth. It’s delicious. It’s probably the best hot chocolate he’s ever had. 

“What the fuck?” Andrew asks, nearly gaping at Neil.

“It’s perfect, right?” Neil beams. Andrew leans in and kisses Neil, gripping his hip tightly with one hand.

“It is,” Andrew says against Neil’s lips. “Thank you.”

“I managed to wheedle the recipe out of her,” Neil whispers gleefully.

“I love you,” Andrew kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
